Sinestesia
by Innis Winter
Summary: Ela tinha cheiro de azul, e isto era ridículo


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos. Plágio é crime. Não copie sem autorização do autor.

**Título: **Sinestesia  
**Sinopse: **Ela tinha cheiro de azul, e isto era ridículo.  
**Ship: **Draco/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Geral / Romance.  
**Classificação: **K  
**Spoilers: **5.  
**Observação: **Realidade Alternativa  
**Projeto: **Winter AS

* * *

**N/A:** Fic para o Winter AS da seção mais linda e megalomaníaca do seisvê! xD Minha amiga secreta é a jeeh black! Eu usei três dos quatro itens da lista: trechos de Agoraphobia, do Incubus, o item cores, e a situação "Draco e Hermione juntos pela primeira vez". Eu espero que tenha ficado ao menos próximo do que você queria, Jeeh!

* * *

**Sinestesia****  
**

Ela tinha cheiro de azul, e isto era ridículo.

Todo mundo naquela maldita Ordem da Fênix tinha perfumes absolutamente normais, de coisas concretas e palpáveis: Potter tinha cheiro de grama e algodão; Weasley, de sabonete barato. Tonks cheirava a violetas rudes, e a menina Weasley de nome estranho, a flores do campo doces e enjoadas. Mas ela, não; ela tinha que ser diferente e ter logo cheiro de cor, de algo abstrato e inútil. E logo azul, uma cor tão ordinária e vulgar, sem qualquer graça.

Draco cruzou os braços sobre o peito, determinado a ignorar aquela tentativa de distração. Mas ele podia sentir o azul a metros de distância; Granger estava sentada contra a janela aberta, lendo um livro grosso e estúpido enquanto o vento se ocupava em bagunçar ainda mais seus cabelos já tão embaraçados, espalhando o cheiro azul pela pequena biblioteca da Mansão Black e fazendo Draco se lembrar de oceanos e campos de lavanda imaginários.

_b__ut the better part of me knows that waiting in the throws  
is on par with reading with my eyes closed_

-Ei. –Draco rosnou, olhando fixamente para o livro em seu colo, aberto na mesma página há mais de vinte minutos. –Fecha a janela.

Granger não se importou com a rudeza da ordem de Draco – cinco meses de trabalhos em conjunto para a Ordem da Fênix com certeza a fizeram se acostumar com isso – e terminou de ler a página de seu livro antes de levantar-se e ir até a janela para fechá-la. Mas não conseguiu mover um único centímetro do vidro.

-Acho que emperrou. –ela disse, depois de dois minutos de tentativas frustradas.

-Você é mesmo uma bruxa medíocre.

_"__what can I do", you say, "it's just another day  
in the life of Apes with ego trips"_

Granger fez questão de fingir que não o ouvira. Draco fechou o próprio livro com força e se levantou da poltrona com um ar de mártir incompreendido.

-Uma bruxa estúpida que não merece a posição que tem.

Granger continuou ignorando-o, estudando a janela emperrada. Draco grunhiu mais ofensas mentalmente, e passou pela garota com a respiração presa – a última coisa de que precisava era ficar com aquele monte de azul grudado em seu nariz. Com a varinha em punho, Draco disse algumas palavras bem escolhidas e viu, satisfeito, a janela se fechar obedientemente. Cheio de orgulho, ele voltou-se novamente para Granger:

-É por isso que eu digo: "nunca mande um sangue-ruim fazer o trabalho de um bruxo decente".

Nenhuma reação. Nem um franzir de sobrancelhas ou um rosnado irritado, nenhuma resposta arisca ou um olhar mordaz. _Nada_. Granger simplesmente deu-lhe as costas, tencionando voltar à leitura mais que tediosa daquele livro gigante de letras miúdas. E nada poderia irritá-lo mais.

_put down your hollow tips..._

-Não ouse dar as costas pra mim, Granger!

Ele agarrou-lhe o braço e forçou a garota a voltar a olhar para si.

Azul marinho salgado de neve derretendo no horizonte queimou as narinas de Draco e fez seus músculos travarem. Azul pulsante de primavera na praia, de nuvens brancas e bebês rosados, azul do sangue puro que corria mais rápido em suas veias, azul do gosto de ferro que fez sua língua secar e seus lábios desejarem a maciez molhada de um tom de azul de água fria doce que era tão absurdo quanto... Quanto beijá-la.

E, no entanto, foi isto o que ele fez.

…_and kiss your lover's lips_

Os lábios azulados de frio ficaram avermelhados, e os olhos que antes o ignoravam agora encaravam Draco com muitas perguntas e nenhuma resposta coerente. E ele fez o que qualquer rapaz na sua idade faria em uma situação como essa.

Ele correu.

Ele correu e se trancou no banheiro, para tentar se livrar do azul que grudara em suas roupas, seus cabelos, em cada centímetro de pele e músculos e ossos. E, quando ele finalmente voltou a sentir apenas seu próprio cheiro de perfume caro, pensou que talvez azul não fosse uma cor tão ruim assim.

_a__nd know that fate is what we make of it

* * *

_

**Nota do Autor: **

Oi, meu nome é Innis, e eu não penso em nada azul há trinta segundos! *palmas calorosas*

...

Feliz final de inverno pra você, Jeeh!!! Espero que goste dessa fic!^^


End file.
